Labeling
by ChanelBesos
Summary: House and Cuddy have been dating thanks for boy-wonder oncologist. Some silliness ensues! My first *real* attempt at a little bit of smut. Hope you enjoy! Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to whoever it belongs to. Sadly that isn't me.

Summary: House and Cuddy are dating thanks to boy-wonder oncologist. Silliness ensues. Some smut! R&R please :D

Pairing: Obviously Huddy

She ambled around happily through the front area of the Pizza Hut. Lisa frankly couldn't believe that he had taken her of all places, _here. _But nonetheless she was elated and bouncing with unbridled childish **joy**.

"Give it, House!" she whined playfully. He smirked at her and pretended to slip it into her palm before quickly pulling away and continuing his legerdemain. The quarter made turns and twists around his nimble, pianist fingers. It lunged, leaped, and back flipped and the heads side would flip to the tails in a continuous blur. He wasn't sure why she wanted a stupid quarter, but getting her worked up was his life's dream and multiple accomplishments in his back pocket to date. Finally getting lightly irritated she held his other hand and pressed her lips softly against his. The spur-of-the-moment act caused him to drop the coin to the ground. Bending slowly to the ground, she gave him a show and he decided that the torture was worth it if this was his punishment.

Grinning from ear to ear she pushed the coin into the little slot and pushed the slot in before dragging it back out. Through an opening above the coin slots a thin bit of cardboard was pulled out. She smirked when she opened it up to see what exactly her prize was.

"Cuddy. You took my quarter for one of those stupid surprise prizes?"

"Yeah, so? I like 'em."

"You are such a **freak!**" she glared at him, but knew that his words contained no malice, but silly, childish sarcasm.

"I'm a hot freak." she laughed as she walked away leaving him staring at her back in amusement. After a couple seconds he followed her out, leftovers in hand. The evening sky sparkled and winked at him from above, and secretly he thanked anyone who made this possible for him. Mainly that would be Wilson, but wonder-boy oncologist would never know of this day. Never.

He limped quickly over to the shiny red Cadillac wondering how she kept the damned thing so spotless. Figures since she was just so anal retentive. You would think she'd be so uptight about driving as well, but she was worse than he was himself, the hypocrite!

"Woah, shit Cuddy! Slow down!" she let out that delighted giggle when she was in a good mood and simply pressed the pedal down harder with her vegan heels. He cringed as she sped by each sign and there were no police to be seen. How on Earth did she get away with this every day?

At last they arrived at her home, the door swung open and shoes thrown haphazardly around. As the door fell shut Lisa pulled him in for a soft kiss before pulling away, leaving him grasping at air. He sighed frustrated, he could feel the tightness already in his jeans. Smirking he followed the sway of her hips to the living room.

"Wine, House?" she called sultrily from the kitchen.

"Sure." she went into the cozily decorated room and plopped beside him, the short dress hiking up her legs. She smiled as his calloused hands rubbed smoothly up and down her flawless skin. A taste of the wine, an expensive Fiorano No. 39 Semillon 1986. The flavour of the wine smoothly flooded their senses, like a silk gown.

It was a soft, light, airy, and yet sensual white. Smooth body with notes of fruit and herbs. A hint of flowers and a rare lightness of honey. Everything blended perfectly in their mouths and it was probably one of the most divine tastes that passed between their lips, besides the taste of one another.

Now they wanted it and they wanted it now. Lisa tugged him by the collar of his t-shirt until his chest was pressed against hers, their mouths hungrily devouring one another. Her tongue pushed and prodded against his lips, gently prying them open and passionately wrestled with his own. The sweet body of the wine mingled in their hot breath. Lips pressed hard against each other and Greg started dragging the zipper slowly, torturously down her back. The zipping noise couldn't go fast enough.

"Do it." she moaned into his ear. At her command he yanked the dress up and over her head, making sure not to overly tousle her gorgeous jet black waves. The locks of hair fell against her face, framing it and he thought that she looked like an angel. He wouldn't tell her, he would show her.

With a new sudden burst of enthusiasm he started kissing her, nipping against her collarbone and sucking hard at the pulse on her neck. Just enough to leave it deliciously rose colored. Her breathing was erratic as he continued kissing lower and lower. He marveled at the flat smoothness of her abdomen and slowly tugged the dainty white cotton panties down from her hips and smoothed them over her thighs, licking as he pulled. Lisa let out a gasp as his tongue hit her center with full force. He sucked gently and in all the right places. A flush rose in her entire body, feeling hotter than she'd ever been before. Greg easily brought her to a climax and she screamed his name out into the dim lighting of her home. She really was vocal in the sack.

"You know how I told you that you're sexy when you screech like a hyena?" she chuckled and he loved the vibrations that fell across her body. He held her body close for a moment as she cooled off from her release.

"Yeah?" her voice was still breathy and husky.

"You are so much sexier right now." he mumbled as his lips went back to hers. She could taste herself very faintly on his tongue as she sucked on it.

"Want me to reciprocate?"

"No." Greg pulled her back up to him. "Just you." she gave him a soft smile and nodded, her light ocean gaze drifting like wind over his face. She was in a word , refreshing. House guided himself gently into her, wondering and marveling at how tight she felt around him. Clenching her muscles slightly she bounced on his lap, his head tilted back in pleasure.

"Mm." he murmured against her chest, once again making her hot. "God Lise." she gasped in response as he gently bit down on her flesh before it was her turn to let her head fall back. He held onto her lower back, brushing the pads of his fingers over the gentle arch of her spine.

She leaned down against him, her hair brushing his chest. Their lips met lightly and passionately. Occasionally a moan was heard, a name shouted, or a profanity elicited from their lips. He gently took one of her beautiful breasts into his mouth. Greg ran his tongue over it until it felt erect in his mouth and then he released her, kissing her skin over and over.

"Oh, God Greg." she moaned into his mouth, repeating his name. The sound of her voice against his mouth and her breath in his ear was enough to send him over the edge. He held her close as they climaxed together.

Heat radiated off of them and he slipped out of her, letting her body curl up against him. Soon the crisp, spring night became somewhat chillier and he pulled her blanket over them. They both drifted off to sleep right when the glimmer of a Sunday sun peered into the window.

---

He felt the cool wetness on his chest, up near his neck. In his delusional state of sleep he ignored it. House heard her giggling slightly before she got up, leaving her side of the bed still warm. A minute or so later she returned, and cuddled back against him. He merely smiled and fell back asleep. She grinned to herself before allowing herself to give into the comfort of his embrace. He would be upset but she knew that it would secretly amuse him.

---

The alarm blared, it was 10 o'clock and she'd let them both sleep in. He mumbled something to her as he stumble to the bathroom. Sitting up in bed, she merely waited for the soon to be heard scream of horror.

"What the fuck?!" she laughed hard, the throaty chuckle that he loved was now aimed at him. And he was horrified at the glittery disaster tattooed onto his chest. "Lisa Cuddy. How do you explain this?"

"Whatever do you mean, Gregory House?" she looked up at him with mock innocence in her bright eyes.

"This!" he pointed to his neck, his face flushed with near embarrassment.

"Oh! That! That, darling, is called a temporary tattoo. Only those damned cheap ones that you get for a quarter, it's hard to remove them with baby oil. You usually have to wait at least three days!" Lisa exclaimed with a once again, child-like giddiness.

"Wha…why?" confusion was in his eyes.

"Oh you know you love me." he rolled his eyes and settled back down next to her.

"That's beside the point." she raised her brow in surprise eliciting another eye roll. "You know what I meant!" she glowed proudly and kissed him hard on the lips. Then she proceeded to brusher her lips and tongue against the side of his face and sucked gently on his ear lobe. In a husky whisper she told him, "I label all my conquests."


End file.
